


Viaje en el Expreso

by Milenrrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Express, M/M, POV Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter Fluff, albus severus - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama
Summary: Albus Severus Potter monta en el Expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año, tras los hechos en el epílogo. Está preocupado por la casa a la que irá, temeroso de no ser capaz de hacer amigos más allá de su familia y curioso por el acompañante que le ha tocado en el tren.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 9





	Viaje en el Expreso

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Estos dos de Rowling. Menudo destrozo si los pilla de nuevo.
> 
> «Este fic participa en el reto multifandom del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras».
> 
> Prompts: Indignación y El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.

«Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius».

Las palabras de su tío Ron rebotaban en su mente una y otra vez. Rose y Albus habían subido al tren en el último momento. Buscaron un compartimento vacío, pero a pesar de caminar durante un rato, no consiguieron encontrarlo. Habían llegado a uno de los vagones finales cuando Albus, cansado de buscar sin éxito, entró en un compartimento que estaba prácticamente vacío.

No se había dado cuenta de quién era el único ocupante hasta que Rose le había dado un codazo, abriendo mucho los ojos y levantando las cejas. El chico rubio, que había levantado la mirada con gesto de susto al verlos entrar, había agachado la cabeza rápidamente, fijando la vista en el libro que tenía en las manos.

Albus había ignorado los insistentes gestos de su prima, que intentaban decirle sin palabras que consideraba más conveniente buscar otro sitio donde sentarse. Se había sentado enfrente del otro chico, al lado de la ventana. Había intentado evitar mirarle, pero no lo había conseguido. Su curiosidad había sido más fuerte que su educación. Sin embargo, cuando el otro chico había levantado la vista, serio, con una chispa de sospecha en los ojos, había apartado los ojos hacia el ventanal, concentrándose en el paisaje que corría rápidamente en un borrón amarillento.

«Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rose».

Tío Ron había hecho sentir incómodo a Albus al decir eso. Se había percatado del gesto que su padre había hecho al oírlo, torciendo la comisura del labio durante un segundo, reprobando el comentario. Aparentemente, tío Ron sólo había estado bromeando. Tras subir al tren, a través de una de las escotillas de la puerta, mientras agitaba la mano para despedirse de su madre, había observado al señor Malfoy acercarse a su padre y ambos se habían saludado cordialmente. Justo después, el tren había comenzado a moverse, y Albus se había quedado con la intriga de qué habría ocurrido justo después.

—Voy a ver si encuentro a las primas —dijo Rose al cabo de un rato, con voz digna y petulante, levantándose y saliendo del compartimento.

No le dio tiempo a contestarle. Albus se mordió el labio, inquieto. Conocía a su prima lo suficiente como para saber que estaba enfadada. El otro chico, «Scorpius», se recordó a sí mismo, había levantado la vista, intrigado, mirando salir a Rose del compartimento. Habían cruzado la mirada un segundo y Scorpius había vuelto a su libro inmediatamente.

Resistiendo la curiosidad, Albus volvió a mirar el paisaje. No tardó en darse cuenta de que el reflejo era lo suficientemente nítido como para poder observar al otro chico con detenimiento sin ser descubierto. Satisfecho, dedicó varios minutos a buscar qué era lo que su tío Ron había visto en él para encontrarle tan desagradable.

No lo encontró. Scorpius vestía impecablemente, con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa de color crema que hacía juego con el tono de su piel, como si quisiera mimetizarse entre su ropa. Su pelo, el más rubio y fino que había visto nunca, más incluso que el de Lorcan y Lysander, le caía sobre la frente en un flequillo largo. No parecía hostil, pero sí tenía la mirada perdida. Albus no le había visto pasar ni una sola página en el rato que llevaba en el compartimento y se preguntó por qué tendría el libro si no quería leer.

Incómodo, se dio cuenta de que debería haberse presentado al entrar en el compartimento, pero había olvidado hacerlo, demasiado preocupado al principio por sentarse y entre desconcertado y curioso cuando se había fijado en quién estaba allí.

Estaba debatiéndose entre presentarse en ese momento, aunque ya llevaran casi una hora de viaje, o dejarlo estar. Por un lado, quería hacerlo, pero no sabía se sentiría incómodo y forzado tras tanto rato en silencio y por el otro…

«¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!», había dicho tía Hermione. A ella también debía haberle desagradado el comentario de tío Ron, como a su padre.

«No seas muy amigable con él», había repuesto tío Ron igualmente.

No entendía por qué no ser amigable con alguien que parecía totalmente normal. Ni siquiera entendía qué tenía su tío Ron en contra de Scorpius o del señor Malfoy. Sabía que había ocurrido algo entre el señor Malfoy, su padre y sus tíos durante su época de Hogwarts, pero nunca les habían dado detalles. Incluso cuando tío Ron se quejaba al respecto sobre ellos en alguna comida familiar, su padre solía pedirle que dejase el tema.

—¿Algo del carrito, niños? —Albus se levantó inmediatamente, como un resorte. Su madre le había dado algo de dinero para poder comprar algunas golosinas, aconsejándole que no lo gastara todo y guardase algo para el viaje de vuelta en Navidad—. ¡Oh!

Albus frunció el ceño ante la exclamación. La bruja del carrito sonreía con la boca desdentada, como si le reconociese. Apurado, Albus eligió rápidamente unas pocas golosinas, sin pensar demasiado, incómodo. Había tenido la misma sensación embarazosa en el andén. Rose le había quitado importancia, pero él estaba seguro de que algunas personas incluso les estaban señalando con el dedo. A él le parecía de muy mala educación hacer eso.

—¿No quieres nada? —preguntó la bruja a Scorpius. Albus se volvió a mirarlos. Scorpius estaba cerrando el libro, atrapando un dedo como punto de lectura y se había incorporado hacia adelante.

—No, gracias —murmuró Scorpius súbitamente, volviendo a apoyar la espalda en el asiento con un gesto de fastidio, volviendo a abrir el libro.

Albus se volvió hacia la bruja, desconcertado por la reacción del chico. La expresión de esta había cambiado. La sonrisa afable había desaparecido y tenía un destello de desagrado en el rostro mientras miraba a Scorpius. Albus parpadeó, sorprendido, sin entender qué era lo que veían las demás personas en él para mostrar tal hostilidad. Él ni siquiera había oído hablar de él hasta ese mismo día, y, en unas horas, dos personas habían hablado negativamente de Scorpius.

Examinó de nuevo el rostro de Scorpius a través del cristal. Seguía con la mirada perdida, sin leer realmente el libro, pero tenía los labios apretados, no sabía si de rabia o frustración. Carraspeó, dispuesto a ofrecerle compartir algunas de sus golosinas ya que Scorpius al final no había comprado nada, pero antes de tener oportunidad de decir nada, la puerta del compartimento se abrió.

Dos chicos mayores que ellos entraron, mirando con curiosidad a Scorpius. Albus sintió una mala sensación en el estómago.

—Me preguntaba si te encontraría en el tren —dijo uno de ellos, rubio también, aunque de un tono más oscuro que el de Scorpius—. Vuelve a haber un Malfoy en Hogwarts.

—Piérdete, Smith —murmuró Scorpius, que se había tensado.

—Pensaba que éramos amigos —se quejó el tal Smith, sentándose al lado de Scorpius, que se removió incómodo, intentando alejarse de él y apretándose contra la ventana.

Scorpius no contestó. Albus miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, sin disimulo alguno, paseando los ojos de Scorpius a Smith y de este al otro chico, que se había quedado en la puerta, sujetándose para no perder el equilibrio con el traqueteo del tren.

—¿Tú que miras? —le espetó Smith de malos modos cuando se dio cuenta.

Albus se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose intimidado. Los dos chicos eran mayores que ellos, por lo menos debían tener trece años a juzgar por sus voces graves y su cara marcada por algunos abscesos de acné. Se preguntó si irían a clase con James y se hizo propósito de preguntarle al respecto.

—Métete en tus asuntos —repitió Smith, mirándole con desprecio.

Acobardado, Albus desvió la mirada hacia el cristal, observando a través del reflejo. Vio cómo Smith pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Scorpius, que se estremeció con asco.

—Es increíble que los Malfoy todavía tengáis valor para asistir a Hogwarts. Todavía no habéis aprendido cuál es vuestro sitio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Smith con voz falsamente melosa. Albus se puso en alerta. Había asistido a un colegio muggle durante su infancia, por deseo expreso de su padre, y allí había conocido a alguien que hablaba igual que Smith. Un matón que tenía atemorizada a media escuela—. Creéis que todavía sois alguien en el mundo mágico. Que Harry Potter parezca tolerar a tu padre no os da derecho a nada, ¿entiendes? Algunos no hemos olvidado lo que hicisteis.

La confusión sobre la relación entre su padre y el de Scorpius quedó sepultada ante la intriga sobre qué se suponía que había hecho este para que Smith le hablase así. Les miró directamente, viendo cómo Smith apretaba el hombro de Scorpius con la mano que tenía sobre ellos. Debía doler, porque Scorpius tenía la mandíbula apretada y en sus ojos se veía ira.

—¡Eh! ¡Déjalo en paz! —exclamó, indignado. En el colegio había aprendido que a los matones había que plantarles cara cuando no eras la víctima, porque si no, estarías siendo cómplice de su violencia. No estaba dispuesto a ser cómplice de Smith, hubiera hecho Scorpius lo que hubiera hecho—. No tienes derecho a tratarlo así.

—Cállate, imbécil y no te metas donde no te llaman.

—He dicho que lo dejes en paz.

—O si no, ¿qué? —le retó Smith, con una risa petulante.

—No te metas, Potter —dijo Scorpius, en voz baja, con tono sereno. Albus se admiró de que conservase la calma de aquella manera—. Puedo resolverlo yo solo.

—¿Potter? ¿Eres un Potter? —preguntó el otro chico, hablando por primera vez. Albus se había olvidado de que estaba allí. Parecía nervioso de repente—. ¿Hijo de Harry Potter?

Albus asintió, disgustado al ver el cambio que se producía en los dos chicos al enterarse de quién era. Smith había dejado de mirarle como si fuese un insecto inmundo y, tanto él como el otro chico, le sonreían amablemente y con alegría, como si acabasen de reencontrarse con un viejo amigo.

—Haberlo dicho antes, hombre. No te habríamos molestado —dijo Smith, simpático.

Albus entrecerró los ojos. Aquel chico le había caído mal desde el momento en que había entrado en el compartimento. Su comportamiento con Scorpius no había hecho más que confirmar su desagrado hacia él. Sin embargo, si había algo que no soportaba, era la falsedad que acababa de demostrar.

—¿Tu forma de tratarme depende de cuál sea mi apellido? —preguntó Albus, con desdén.

Scorpius le miró con una ceja levantada. Parecía genuinamente sorprendido. Albus le sonrió, dándole ánimos, intentando decirle que no estaba solo.

—No, joder, pero eres uno de los hijos de Harry Potter, tú…

—Hace un momento era el imbécil que se metía donde no le llamaban —le interrumpió Albus. Detestaba a la gente que intentaba congraciarse con él de esa manera, ya fuese por el peso del apellido de su padre o porque quisiesen su silencio cómplice. Todavía más indignado que antes, pero intentando evitar una pelea, insistió—. Largaos de aquí y dejadnos en paz.

—No lo entiendes, Potter. Él es un Malfoy —dijo Smith, con tono condescendiente.

—¿Y? —La pregunta no era del todo retórica. No entendía qué tenía el otro chico para que todo el mundo considerase que no era alguien con quien mostrarse amigable.

—¿Cómo que «y»? —se escandalizó Smith—. Son unos traidores que sirvieron a Lord Voldemort en la guerra. Y cuando este perdió, intentaron congraciarse de nuevo con los buenos.

—Eso no me importa. Idos de aquí —dijo, cada vez más enfadado, al ver por dónde iba el asunto.

Su padre le había hablado aquel verano de la guerra. También lo había hecho con James, según le había dicho, cuando había entrado en Hogwarts. Los tres, James, Lily y él, se habían criado un poco a espaldas de lo que el nombre de su padre significaba en el mundo mágico y este había decidido mantener una charla con cada uno de ellos al entrar en Hogwarts, le había explicado. Había sido toda una sorpresa enterarse de algunas cosas, otras las sospechaba o las imaginaba por los retazos de conversaciones captados a lo largo de su vida, aunque los adultos intentaban no hablar delante de ellos. Sin embargo, su padre no había dicho ni una sola palabra de los Malfoy ni sobre su traición.

—Al, ¿qué tal va el viaje? —James había abierto la puerta en ese momento, interrumpiéndoles. El otro chico se sobresaltó al verle entrar y James frunció el ceño—. ¿Smith? ¿Rogers? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Sólo hemos pasado a ver a Malfoy para darle la bienvenida a Hogwarts —contestó rápidamente Smith con una sonrisa zalamera, levantándose del asiento—. Ya nos íbamos.

James se apartó para dejarles pasar, sin dejar de mirarles con el ceño fruncido hasta que se fueron.

—¿Os estaban molestando, Al? —preguntó James cuando se fueron.

Albus miró a Scorpius, que negaba discretamente con la cabeza. Albus habría preferido decírselo a su hermano, pues era mayor que ellos y seguramente podría ayudarles a que la situación no se repitiese, pero entendía el miedo de Scorpius a chivarse del matón.

—Sí, pero sólo estaban diciendo tonterías —dijo Albus finalmente, sosteniendo la mirada de Scorpius.

—Smith es un imbécil con ideas idiotas. No os fieis de él, no es buena gente. —Albus notó que miraba con desconfianza a Scorpius, a pesar de haber hablado en plural, antes de volverse hacia él—. Avísame si vuelve a molestarte, ¿de acuerdo, Al?

Albus asintió. Su hermano se quedó un rato más en el compartimento, preocupándose por él, robándole un par de ranas de chocolate y haciendo de mamá gallina antes de excusarse y salir para ir en busca de Fred y Molly.

—Soy Albus. Albus Potter —dijo de repente, después de un rato, recordando que seguían sin presentarse oficialmente.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró Scorpius, que no había dejado de mirarlo de reojo desde que Smith se había ido—. Mi padre me dijo quiénes erais en la estación. Yo soy Scorpius Malfoy.

—Encantado.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Con otro golpe de inspiración, Albus recordó sus golosinas y se las tendió en silencio, ofreciéndole. Scorpius lo miró durante largos segundos. Albus insistió con un gesto impaciente, y Scorpius acabó aceptando un paquete de grageas.

—Podía haberlo resuelto yo solo —dijo Scorpius, con la mirada fija en el cristal, al cabo de un rato, masticando una de las grageas.

—Quizás —concedió Albus, que no quería ofenderle—. Pero que pudieras hacerlo no significa que tuviera que ser así. Es un matón.

—No te ha caído bien. —No era una pregunta, así que Albus no contestó—. Yo lo conocí este verano, en una recepción a la que acompañé a mis padres. Estaba con este chico y con otro más. Intentaron intimidarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser un Malfoy, obviamente —contestó Scorpius rodando los ojos.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —insistió Albus.

—¿Tus padres no te han contado nada? —preguntó Scorpius, frunciendo el ceño. Albus se encogió de hombros, sin saber bien a qué se refería—. Sobre la guerra.

—Sí. Pero no mencionaron a tu familia para nada.

Scorpius le aceptó una rana de chocolate, que se comió en silencio. Albus sentía que el silencio ya no parecía incómodo, como si se hubiese extendido un puente invisible entre ambos que los había conectado.

—¿A qué casa crees que irás? —le preguntó Albus al cabo de un rato.

Scorpius le miró de nuevo con la ceja levantada, como si no se creyera que le estuviese preguntando eso. Albus se encogió de hombros una vez más. Había vuelto a empezar a dar vueltas a la cuestión que le había planteado a su padre en la estación y volvía a sentir la ansiedad del momento de la selección en el pecho.

—Toda mi familia ha ido a Slytherin —contestó Scorpius cuando vio que la pregunta iba en serio—. Yo también quiero ir a esa casa.

—Mi padre dice que el Sombrero Seleccionador tiene en cuenta tus preferencias, así que seguro que acabas allí.

—¿Tu padre ha dicho eso?

—Sí. Yo… Bueno, mi familia ha ido a Gryffindor. Mis padres, mis abuelos, mis primos… incluso mi hermano, están allí.

—Entonces, irás a Gryffindor.

—No creo que sea la casa más adecuada para mí —confesó Albus, sin saber muy bien por qué confiaba en alguien a quien acababa de conocer y con quien unos minutos antes ni siquiera había intercambiado palabra alguna algo que ni siquiera había contado a su padre o su hermano.

—Yo te he visto muy Gryffindor delante de Smith.

—Estaba muerto de miedo por dentro —admitió Albus con una risita. Scorpius se rio también y Albus se relajó—. Eran dos y mayores que nosotros —se justificó—. Debí haber hablado antes y no haberme callado.

—No tenías por qué haber intervenido.

—Estaría genial si fuésemos a Slytherin los dos juntos, ¿verdad? —Desvió la conversación de nuevo hacia el tema que le interesaba—. Ahora que ya nos conocemos, sería agradable.

—Irás a Gryffindor, como tu familia —insistió Scorpius, con desinterés.

—Pero si estuviese en Gryffindor, sería mucho más difícil que fuésemos amigos, ¿no?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros. El resto del trayecto lo pasaron charlando y contándose cosas el uno al otro, conociéndose un poco más. Scorpius le resultaba simpático e interesante y Albus pensó que, decididamente, le caía muy bien. Rose se asomó al compartimento para avisarles de que estaban llegando a Hogwarts y que debían ponerse el uniforme antes de bajar del tren. Lo hicieron en silencio, Albus un poco pesaroso de que el viaje, que se le había hecho corto desde que él y Scorpius habían comenzado a hablar, llegase a su fin.

Bajaron del tren. Albus perdió a Scorpius en el maremágnum de alumnos que iban hacia los carromatos, que sabía que eran tirados por thestrals, a los cuáles no podía ver. Rose le llamó desde donde estaban congregándose los alumnos de primero, bajo el gran guardabosques que era amigo de su padre.

Este estaba indicándoles dónde estaban los botes. Rose le hizo una seña, pero se hizo el desentendido, buscando con la mirada a Scorpius, preguntándose si podrían alargar un poco más aquel viaje juntos. Lo localizó sentado solo en uno de los botes. Cuando lo miró, Scorpius le hizo una señal, invitándole, que aceptó rápidamente, sentándose junto a él.

—Alguien que se enfrenta a mis enemigos, es mi amigo —dijo Scorpius en voz baja cuando Hogwarts apareció ante ellos, recortado ante la noche clara y estrellada, majestuoso, despertando exclamaciones de asombro—. Sea de la casa que sea.

Albus asintió, satisfecho, con una sonrisa. Siguiendo un impulso, le cogió la mano y le dio un apretón, que Scorpius correspondió. Antes de montar al tren había tenido dudas, inseguridad y miedo.

Dudas, porque, a diferencia de sus padres, o su hermano, no se reconocía como alguien de Gryffindor.

Inseguridad, por lo que su familia podría pensar de alguien que fuese a Slytherin, una casa que parecía desagradar a todos sus tíos Weasley.

Miedo a la soledad, no estar con su hermano, sus primos, tener que conocer gente nueva.

Sin embargo, sentía que, cualquiera que fuese la casa a la que este estuviese destinado, sería un buen hogar para él durante los siguientes años. Y pensó que, dado que Scorpius le consideraba su amigo tras unas pocas horas de viaje, sería divertido si ambos coincidiesen en la misma casa.


End file.
